The Beasts of Beast Quest
Here is where you shall discover the names of every single Beast, Good or Evil, from the main series, the special bumper editions, the Decide Your Destiny books and the Beasts from the "Chronicles of Avantia". Now, starting from the first-ever Beast Quest book, you shall see every single Beast... 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant 4. Tagus the Horse-Man 5. Nanook the Snow Monster 6. Epos the Flame Bird 7. Zepha the Monster Squid 8. Claw the Giant Monkey 9. Soltra the Stone Charmer 10. Vipero the Snake-Man 11. Arachnid the King of Spiders 12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion 13. Torgor the Minotaur 14. Skor the Winged Stallion 15. Narga the Sea Monster 16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound 17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth 18. Sting the Scorpion-Man 19. Nixa the Death-Bringer 20. Equinus the Spirit-Horse 21. Rashouk the Cave-Troll 22. Luna the Moon-Wolf 23. Blaze the Ice-Dragon 24. Stealth the Ghost-Panther 25. Krabb, Master of the Sea 26. Hawkite, Arrow of the Air 27. Rokk the Walking Mountain 28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior 29. Trema the Earth-Lord 30. Amictus the Bug-Queen 31. Komodo the Lizard-King 32. Muro the Rat Monster 33. Fang the Bat Fiend 34. Murk the Swamp-Man 35. Terra, Curse of the Forest 36. Vespick the Wasp-Queen 37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute 38. Hellion the Fiery Foe 39. Krestor the Crushing Terror 40. Madara the Midnight Warrior 41. Ellik the Lightning Horror 42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger 43. Balisk the Water-Snake 44. Koron, Jaws of Death 45. Hecton the Body-Snatcher 46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon 47. Kronus the Clawed Menace 48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom 49. Ursus the Clawed Roar 50. Minos the Demon Bull 51. Koraka the Winged Assassin 52. Silver the Wild Terror 53. Spikefin the Water-King 54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent 55. Noctila the Death-Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid-Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear 61. Elko, Lord of the Sea 62. Tarrok the Blood Spike 63. Brutus the Hound of Horror 64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze 65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow 66. Tauron the Pounding Fury 67. Solak, Scourge of the Sea 68. Kajin the Beast-Catcher 69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace 70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle 71. Mirka the Ice-Horse 72. Kama the Faceless Beast 73. Skurik the Forest Demon 74. Targro the Arctic Menace 75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Linka the Sky Conqueror 77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Koba, Ghoul of the Shadows 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle-Master 82. Falra the Snow-Phoenix 83. Maltor the Monster of Flame 84. Demnor the Cursed Dragon 85. Wardok the Sky Terror 86. Xerik the Bone Cruncher 87. Plexor the Raging Reptile 88. Quagos the Armoured Beetle 89. Jalkon the Demon Rhino 90. Yorena the Fire Wolf 91. Styro the Snapping Brute 92. Ronak the Toxic Terror 93. Solix the Deadly Swarm 94. Kanis the Shadow Hound 95. Nivora the Winged Destroyer 96. Horzan the Ferocious Bull 97. Gryph the Feathered Fiend 98. Thoron the Living Storm 99. Okko the Sand Monster 100. Saurex the Silent Creeper 101. Renork the Muscled Ape 102. Vekora the Ghost Hydra 103. Krytor the Blood Bat 104. Soara the Stinging Spectre 105. Drogan the Jungle Menace 106 Karixa The Diamond Warrior 107. Lerax The Hissing Doom 108. Eruption The Magma Demon SPECIAL BUMPER EDITIONS: Vedra and Krimon, Twin Beasts of Avantia Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Arax the Soul-Stealer Sephir the Storm-Monster Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon Creta the Winged Terror Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Ravira, Ruler of the Underworld Raksha the Mirror-Demon Grashkor the Beast-Guard Ferrok the Iron-Soldier Viktor the Deadly Archer Ossator the Skeleton-Horse Laus the Stag-Beast Anoret the First Beast Okawa the River-Beast Skolo the Bladed Monster Jakara the Ghost Warrior Yakorix the Ice Bear Tempra the Time Stealer DYD: Aldroim the Shape-Shifter DYD: Cornix the Deadly Trickster DYD: Marlik the Drowning Terror DYD: Klaxa the Armoured Enemy DYD: Polkai the Shark-Man DYD: Dredda the Tunnelling Menace COA: Firepos (Epos the Flame Bird) COA: Gulkien the Winged Wolf COA: Nera the Sprinting Puma COA: Falkor the Crested Serpent COA: Varlot the Transforming Horse COA: Vendrake's Chariot-Vulture COA: Troidon COA: Varkules And that's it, I'm afraid. No more known Beast Quest books than those mentioned... YET.